The present invention is directed to a coating composition which when applied to the surface of a road or similar surface effectively seals that surface to prevent water, heat, and deleterious and corrosive material from penetrating to the road material itself. The present invention further provides a protective road surface which gives good traction even when wet and retards removal of volatile components from the road material.
The frequent and often rapid deterioration of even the most carefully laid road or similar surfaces has long presented an expensive and vexatious problem both for the motorist whose car may be damaged by hitting ruts and potholes and for local Governments which must expend substantial sums of money each year to repair these road surfaces. Much of the deterioration of road surfaces which occurs is due to a combination of corrosive chemicals such as salt and water which penetrate the road surface to cause deterioration of the underlying material. Intense sunlight as well as extremes of hot or cold also play an important factor in the destruction of road surfaces.
Various materials have been proposed, literally for centuries, both for paving materials themselves and as surfacing compositions. These materials have frequently included asphaltic compositions; and in some instances rubber based materials have been added, especially to improve traction and wear of the road surface. As evidenced, however, by the continuing deterioration of roads throughout the country, these materials have not been altogether successful in preventing the damage which annually occurs, especially following severe winter weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,204 to McDonald describes a method for emulsifying an asphalt-rubber paving repair material into a stable thixotropic emulsion for repairing cracked road ways and pavements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,730, also to McDonald describes a similar asphalt-rubber emulsion useful as a pavement repair material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,828 to Hopkinson describes a paving material having a non-slip surface which includes among its various components vulcanizable rubber and paraffin wax.
It is also known in the art to prepare various rubber emulsions as coating materials for surfaces such as paper, leather and fabrics to impart such characteristics as fireproofing and water resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,934 to Brown for example, describes chlorinated rubber coating material which is applied as an emulsion to such surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,977 to Smith also describes a composition containing rubber and chlorinated paraffin which is useful to impart fire resistance to various polymeric materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,651 to Bradley et al discloses a waterproofing composition for leather which contains latex, gasoline, paraffin wax and paraffin oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,576 to Frank et al describes a waterproof composition of paper which comprises rubber and paraffin wax.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel surfacing composition which effectively seals road or other surfaces such as driveways and garages to prevent water corrosive materials and heat from penetrating to cause deterioration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surfacing material which is easily applied to the surface and will quickly dry without presenting any problems of an environmental nature.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a surfacing material which prevents deterioration of the underlying material by leaching out or evaporation of materials within that surfacing composition and which will not crystallize, shrink, freeze, melt or peel off.